


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Class Issues, Corruption, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Forced Prostitution, Government Conspiracy, Gunslinger Seunghyun, Inspired by Mad Max Series (Movies), Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon-centric, M/M, Multi, Post-Apocalyptic Western, Post-Nuclear War, Street Racer Seungri, Street Racing, Western
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**11:30 AM**

Life wasn't always fair to you.

He knew that better than anyone.Him and everyone else living in the third class knew how how true that damn statement was.

And he hated it.He hated how unfair it was.

But that was his life,and he couldn't do anything about it.

No matter how much he wanted too.


End file.
